Memory
by Blackdove085
Summary: Katniss is forced to move away from the life she once knew and into the life of District 1.But not only she is forced to leave people that are near and dear to her but marry a stranger. How will she cope with it all? WIll she learn to love Marvel Hinder?
1. The letter

Okay so here is my first ever Marvel/Katniss story. I read through a few Cato/Katniss stories that involved with the same thing as this story, and surprisingly this was supposed to be a Cato/Katniss story but I want Katniss not to believe how she can live in the luxurious District from District 12. There will also be a Clove/Gale in here, because the Hunger Games do not exist in this story Clove will not be as crazy as she is in the book, but she will have the Clove personality just not the 'I will kill you' Clove. I give all of you my love and I will have chapter 2 up soon because I have been writing it out at school during lunch lately so I hope you alert, and REVIEW. I really like reviews. I love you my little readers and you will hear from me again as soon as Chapter 2 is up.

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own Hunger Games, but I am a fan of it. **

_**A rebellion happened 74 years ago, when District 13 thought that the Capitol was pushing unfair laws towards the people, but sadly they were abolished. Now…ever since then, the Districts young adults; ages 16-18 are arranged who to be married to, when to be married, and how many children they are told to have. But they pick these traits out by having us take these tests a week before hand, seeing their personality, habits and hobbies, how good they are with kids. Some girls get good men, others may not. It's all in the odds, and that why they tell you when you have your letter sent to you ending 'May the odds ever be in your favor.'**_

"Katniss…" My mom said after she knocked and walked into my room, I sat up and looked up to her. I was going to ask her why was she shaking; but I then noticed the lavender envelope in her hands and I then closed my mouth and nod before I got out of my grey sheets and walked into the dining room with Prim sitting at the table her golden hair down and her hands folded, She's 12 so she only has 4 more years left.

I sat down before my mom handed me my letter about my future life, I bite my lip as I peeled off the red wax Capitol seal. I pulled out the crisp papers and unfolded them out and started to red out loud.

_Dear, Miss Katniss S. Everdeen_.

_I am happy to say that we have found your husband. After all of the test you have taken the past week. We have found out that your match will be Marvel Hinder, residences of the luxury of District 1. Your wedding will be in his district and it will also be the last time you will see your family and when you are officially Mrs. Hinder. He's just started to do his family business in fine stones and metals._

_You will have two children by your and his skills with Children. Both of your will be great parents together and we hope you are. Also both of you seem to have personally traits that are quite compatible with each other. And I must have a say that he is a handsome young man as you are such a beautiful young woman, we have given both you pictures of yourselves to the other so you could at least know more than each other's names. _

_You will be taken to District 1 at 3 pm by Effie Trinket. All in all, I wish the best for this marriage and that the odds will ever be in your favor._

_From, Pres._ _Coriolanus Snow_

After I put the letter down I looked to my mother and then Prim, my little sister Primrose. I had to fight back my tears so I looked to the table and saw a smaller piece of paper; it was the size of the picture of my dad. "It's the picture of him…isn't it?" I asked myself as I reach for it, I put my fingers to the corner of it and picked it off the worn out wood of our table. I bit my lip and flipped it. I was looking at a guy with short brown hair the color of mine with green eyes; he was good looking in a unique way. "Can I see it Katniss?" Prim asked me as she looked at me with her blue eyes.

"Sure little duck." I slightly smiled to her as I handed her the picture of my future husband. As she looked at him she tried to smile. She put the photo down and looked to me.

"At least he not bad looking." She said as she looked back at the picture again. I smiled back at her before I looked at my mom; she was holding his picture, really observing him. She had her eyebrows frowned, I knew she wanted to make sure that she could find anything that says something bad, wanting to make sure I'm not with an abusive husband.

"He seems to be a nice young man; he has such beautiful green eyes too Katniss. You might have children with his and your beautiful colored eyes." My mom told me as she sat up a little straighter. I knew she still wasn't happy that I didn't get a boy from District 12 where she could still see me and her grandchildren, but how could she now when I'll be across the country, all I have to hope for Prim is that in the next four years she'll get a boy from the same district and I could see her again.

"Well, I have to get ready." I said as I stood up.

"I already have a bath ready for you; I manage to save a small amount of money to get it to be a lavender scented bubble bath." She smiled to me before I started to walk into the bathroom. I enjoyed that I finally got a warm bath; I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm water that smelt like lavender. I then started to clean my body and then washed my hair. I stepped out of it and started to dry myself off and then my hair, I wrapped the towel around me and walked into my bedroom. I noticed a light blue dress was on my grey bed, I knew it was one of my mom's…when she lived in District 2 with matching blue shoes.

I knew how important this dress is to her because it's the dress she wore when she had to move to 12 and marry my dad. I just sighed before I started to get dress and tie the belt around my waist. I had my hair still down but only slightly damp as I walked to where my mom was. "Thank you." I said to her before I felt her hug me; I'm not usually like this with my mom ever since she zoned out when my dad died, but I guess I love my mom more then I think I guess.

"It's okay Katniss, now…would you like your hair to be down to where you could show your husband your lovely brown curls or had me braid it up?" She asked me as she started to brush my hair out. "After all you are going to District 1 and I want you to blow your fiancée's mind when he sees you." She told me with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at her into her blue eyes.

**In District 1**

As I looked down to the picture of my future wife, I had to say, she looked pretty good for a girl from District 12, I didn't read my letter yet so I just know that she had gray eyes, brown hair worn in a braid with a nice skin color. I then started to just skim through the letter to learn that her name was Katniss S. Everdeen, soon Hinder, I'll marry her in two weeks, and that we will have two children.

"So, Marvel, which District is she from…it isn't Glimmer isn't it?" my mother asked worried, I know she doesn't like Glimmer after I dated her for a bit, but she wants to know which District she's from so she could braes herself for what manners she will have when she comes here and how much she'll have to teach her them.

"12 mom, District 12." I told her before I handed her my picture of her. I looked at her to see how she'd react. She sighed before handing it back to me.

"At least she could pull off looking lady like, I just hope she somewhat is. When will you two be getting married?" she asked me as she looked up to me.

"Two weeks." I told her as I held out my letter to her and let her grabbed it with sea shell pink nails perfectly done. "We'll be having three children, and that she is 16." I continued on before I looked at the pictured of her again. She was sitting next to a girl I assume her sister with a smile on her smile. I had younger twins' siblings coming on the way a mouth after my wedding.

"Her name's pretty Marvel, Katniss Hinder sounds lovely to my ears." She told me as she placed her hand onto my shoulder. "Now time for you to take a shower and get that sweat off of you. I want you smelling nice for you're soon to be wife." She told me before she pushed me to the stairs. "You only have an hour and a half before you have to be at the Justice building at 4." She called out to me before I walked out of hearing range.

**District 12**

As I packed all the things I had in the room I shared with Prim she said on her bed and kept staring at me. "I wished I looked like you." She finally told me as I placed my dad's hunting jacket into the suit case.

"No I wished I looked like you little duck." I told her as I sat down next to her. "Because if I did every time I looked into the fancy mirrors in District 1 I'll see you every time." I told her as I tucked her loose strain of golden hair behind her ear. I smiled to her before I hugged her close. "I'll miss you so much Prim." I told her as I looked down to her.

"I'll miss you too Katniss," she said as she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Prim…I'll write to you as much as I can, I promise." I told her as I held her face into my hands.

"Katniss…I want you to have this," she said as I felt her pin something onto the dress I wore. "It's the Mocking Jay pin you got me for my birthday at the hob with Gale. You promised me that when I wear this nothing with happen to me…well I want you to do the same. Wear it and remember me that way." She smiled to me as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I have to go now little duck." I told her as I zipped up my suit case. "I hope I get to see you in the next four years if you get a boy from the same District I'll be in." I told her before I kissed her forehead and started to walk out of the door. I turned my head and had one last look at the seam, at my house, at the hob before I stood at the town square. I could see Gale walking over to me. I walked to him in the same desperate pace he was walking and we hugged each other. "Where she's from…what's her name?" I asked him as I looked up to him.

"District 2…Clove. You?" he asked me, I had to shallow and take a deep breathe.

"District 1…Marvel Hinder. Do you have the picture of her?" I asked him as I looked into his same gray eyes. He simply nodded as he it out of his pocket and hand it to me. I looked to see a girl with crystal blue eyes and black hair that fell to her upper back. "She's pretty." I told him as I looked up to him. "I hope that the odds were ever in your favor." I told him as I placed my hand onto his face.

"I should be saying that to you…you better hope that he's treats you right or I swear I'll go to District 1 and kicking his ass Katniss." He said to me as he had his hands on my arms.

"Thanks Gale…I'm going to miss you so much." I told him before I hugged him the last time and started to walk to the District 1 area, there was only about four or five of girls like me, the largest numbers were in 7, 11, and 4, while the smallest were 1, 2, and 9. As I loaded onto the train after I heard Effie Trinket give a speech she gave every single year. I just asked where my room was so I could have time to think and time alone. I'll only be at District 1 in an hour so I just thought I would just take a quick look at myself, I've been looking myself over more then I usually did today, was it because I was nervous about meeting him. I just sighed before I sat onto the soft bed with simple white sheets and took off my shoes and let my bare feet rest on the soft bed.

**District 1**

I drove towards where I would meet my future wife. I wasn't worried or scared. I knew I was going to marry her and that I couldn't stop it. I looked to the rose my mom is forcing me to bring with me to give to her. I can still hear her voice. _"Marvel, you should be a gentle man and give the young woman a rose."_ God, why can't I just be?

"_You're Katniss right?" _

"_Yeah, are you Marvel?" _

"_The one and only, come on; Let me take you to your new home and try to get to know you well enough that I might fall in love with you."_

"_Okay…sounds well."_

But no, my mom has to pull the, I raised you better than this Marvel…she may be from District 12 but she's your future wife! You are going to be a disappointment to me that I will never be able to be seen in public with you. I love her and I know she's eight months pregnant…but she doesn't have to say that I'm a disappointment to the family name just because I won't give my fiancée a dozen roses and cover her in kisses as soon as I see her. I'll first mostly likely get a massive smack to the face but also have her be looking at me weirdly for probably the past mouth.

I rest my head against the wheel as I parked. "You can do this Marvel…now or never." I told myself before I looked at the clock in my car, just 20 more minutes and she'll be here…the soon Mrs. Katniss S. Hinder will be here in district 1 and will have to marry me in two weeks. The future mother of my children will be here in 20 minutes! I cannot believe that I will be marrying at the age of 17, couldn't have I just been assigned her when I was like 20. I'm still a kid as much as I'll hate to admit it!

After I banged my head for the 100th time today against something I got out of my car walked to the section of District 12, and waited. I pulled out the picture of her again; I had to make sure I got the right girl or I will officially be the idiot in my district…oh, I can just see it now.

"_Look its Marvel Hinder, he the moron that picked up the wrong girl that was his wife, let's point and laugh at him."_

I may be over reacting, but hey wouldn't you, you'd think that even the Capitol has to go through this thing to but they don't, they can choose when, how old, or even if they want to or not! But they make people like me marry when my life had just begun.


	2. First meetings

As I looked at the white ceiling as I lay on my bed with my shoes off, my hair was still braided up. I bit my lip before I sighed and closed my eyes I still couldn't believe that I was going to District 1 and getting married. 'I need to still have this idea sink in; I am going to get married.' I thought to myself my eyes still closed. 'I am going to miss-' my thought were cut short as I heard Eiffies' annoying Capitol accent. "Katniss, dear, we're almost at District 1, Time to get up. You have a big, big, big day!" She wouldn't stop knocking until I got up so I might as well just get up now before I heard more of it.

"I'm coming." I told her and waited until I heard the annoying click of her heels fade away. "Thank you." I said to myself as I sat up and started to put on my shoes, I noticed that my braid were starting to come undone, and they looked messy and I think that my mom would like if I as she said 'Blow my fiancée's mind.' I sighed before I started to undo it.

After I was done undoing the braid, causing my wavy brown hair looks even wavier before. I grabbed onto my suitcase…as I was about to open my door, I sighed. "I'm not going to forget about my old life. Dad, please help keep me strong if you can hear me." I started to remember when I was a child playing with my father in the meadow, When me and Prim used to play with each other…when I was still a little girl.

I started to remember Gale, how we'd go hunting together, how we met…when he kissed me and said he loved me. I didn't know what he was thinking; I guess he hoped that we would be arranged to each other so he might as well tell me how he felt. I am not awkward around him anymore, it was just something he did so that if he would never see me again that I should at least know. What made it weird was that he rarely does it. I'm just curious how did meeting his new wife go? Good I hope.

As I opened my door I took a deep breath, and then started to walk to the train entrance. I noticed four other girls sitting next to each other; I recognized one of from a certain group that would just sit and watch Gale as he would eat during lunch and would give me dirty looks when we would talk with each other. The other two were girls from the Seam around my age; one had dark olive skin with dark brown hair that was worn in a straight ponytail. The other looked exactly the same, twins I guess, they're lucky, most Twins are moved to two different districts.

The forth one was the daughter of a merchant mother and a coal miner father, she had her mom's light skin with her father curly black hair that fell to her waist, her eyes were a silver with blue shading, I remember her because her and Madge are the only two girls that talk with me. Her name was Brit Jet, and she noticed me and waved me over and patted the seat next to her with a smile on her face. "Katniss, I didn't think that you'll be assigned district 1 as a career district, mostly 4 or 2." Brit said as I sat down next to her.

"Well, I guess you were wrong." I told her as I just stared ahead out the window. I felt her staring at me before I decided to her ask her something. "Who is he?" I asked her as I looked towards her again, she smile as she shakes her head and pulls out the photo of him.

"Jet Universe, age 18, works for the Hinders in the mines of fine stones, we are to be married in a month and are to have five children…you?" she smiled as she told about him, he had the same skin Brit had with black hair with bright green eyes that were the color of mint leafs.

"Marvel Hinder, age 17, works his family business in fine stones and metals, going to get married in two weeks, and I'm going to have two children with him." I told her as I looked at her, she just started too laughed, resting her head on the table.

"My future husband is working for yours…I guess things are somewhat going to be the same but without Madge, she in District 10 to a guy names Aries." She told me as she sat up straight, taking a few deep breaths. "Also, you look nice with your hair down Katniss, Hinder wouldn't know what'd hit him right between the eyes." She told me as her smirk widened. And then nudged my ribs and pointed out the window, it changed from being nothing but nature around the train tracks to an upcoming of a large city.

"Here we are girls; I hope that you have a lovely, lovely, lovely life!" Effie exclaimed as the train slowed, I could see Brit take a deep breath before she stood up and started to play with her hair, her forest dress was nice on her, her husband better be good to her because if he doesn't…It won't be nice, let's leave it to that.

"Is it me Katniss, or I am the only one that has the strong urge just to choke the life out of that women?" Brit asked me as she gave a sideways glance towards Effie. I just shrugged, I just want to get this over with so I could go and meet my fiancée and at least see if he isn't a total jackass. "Remember girls, smile big and may the odds ever be in your favor she said again in her annoying Capitol accent, I should tell Prim to brace herself in the next four years for Effie. I could see the twins holding each other wrists with smiles on their faces. They're lucky as I said before; I just hope I am in the next four years.

The doors slid open; I tried to put on my best smile as I walked out on to the narrow stairs. "Hello new home, District 's lovely how we have to wait for our husbands to find us; while we're like sitting ducks." Brit said with a wide fake smile plastered on her face but she soon dropped it after Effie wasn't around. "My face now hurts." She said to me as she rubbed her cheeks. "You should talk to other girls from other districts, because right now I think I see Mr. Universe walking over to my way." She said dully. She was right; he was just about a head taller than me in a cream shirt with brown pants. Hope I see her again.

I started to talk with a girl from District 5 with bright red hair and brilliant green eyes; I called her Foxface in my head until I learned that her name was Merissa Manson…soon Knight. I like her, and a girl from District 11 that knows how I feel about having to leave a little brother named Thresh, who is actually only just 17 months younger. Both were found by their husbands, Harley Knight was tall with the same red hair as Merissa's and green eyes. Rouge, when she told me after her fiancée called her name, Vincent Jewel had dark skin with bright greens eyes, his mom must be from District 11. "Bye Katniss, I hope we see each other again." Rouge smiled at me before she was walking away next to her husband.

I just stood there, looking through the crowd to see if I see him, or that he remembered to even pick me up. "Katniss Everdeen." I heard someone say behind me, walking up to me. I had turned around already when I heard someone walk behind me; I hunted since I was 11 til now. And I saw him walking up to me with my suite case in his hand. "This is for you." He told me as I was handed a rose. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Thanks…" I said to him before he grabbed onto my free hand and started to lead me to a red car. First a red rose, then a red car, what…will my wedding ring be red too?

"You're picture does you not justice," Marvel said with a smirk on his face as he looked down at me with his green eyes. "You're prettier with your hair down." He told me as a smile formed on his face before he opened the door for me and waited for me to sit down, which I did. "Pure yellow gold," He said as he looked at me again.

"What?" I asked him...confused, what does he mean by 'pure yellow gold'.

"Your pin, its pure gold, not plated. It's rare to find anything pure gold… even in the Capitol." He told me as he placed one of his fingers on the pin Prim gave to me. "Where'd you find it?" he asked with a smirk again on his face with an eyebrow raised.

"My sister gave it to me before I left." I told him as I grabbed onto his large hand and moved it away from my chest. I didn't want his hands anywhere near my chest…right now. When we do have sex, it will be when I am perfectly ready!

"A mocking jay?" he asked me as he let me moved his hand down to what seemed to be his dash broad. I just nodded my head, looking back to him. "You know where they first came from. Mocking Birds are their ancestor, they've been around a lot longer than the Jabber Jays, and Mocking birds were around before Panem even existed." He told me, he's telling me something I already know but I just nod anyways. "But, of course you already know that…don't you?" he asked me with another smirk on his face. I just nodded my head as I looked at him. "Do you only answer a person when they ask you a question?" he asked me.

"No, I just don't know you that well…all I know are your name, age, when we're going to get married, and what you do for a living." I said to him, he just then started to shake his head.

"You're right, we don't know each other that well…hell, and every one's was a stranger to each other, well almost. But they got to know each other, that'll all that I'm just trying to do. Get to know my future wifey."

"Wifey?" I asked him as I raised my eyebrow at what he called me. "How about I set a few rules about the…pet names…Don't call me wifey, princess, and anything that sounds stupid. You can call me, if you really have to Sweetheart, honey, and even babe, but I would prefer that you call me Katniss," I said to him before I patted his face. "Marvel," I finished to him, can't just call him stranger that I'm marrying can I?

"Sounds fine to me babe," He said with a smile on his face. "It's sad trough…how I can't call you kitty Kat, Katniss" he smirked at me before he kissed my cheek. He is flirty, but wait, he was gonna call me kitty Kat, who comes up with nicknames like that? "I do just to mess with people." He said with a smirk before he closed my door and went to his side. He started the car and started to drive.

"Why?" I asked him as I looked towards him; he didn't answer me…so I asked him again. He still didn't answer me. "You know you could stop ignoring me." I said to as I looked at him, his eyes were on the road.

"I'm not ignoring you; I just try not to talk when I drive." He told me when he stopped the car as looked at me when he turned it off. "C'mon now all you need to do is meet my family. My dad's at the mines so you'll see him at dinner, you'll just meet my mom." He told me when he opened my door and grabbed onto my hand to help me up.

"Why do you do that?" I asked him when I stood up.

"What…help you up? I just do, I did that with my girlfriends." He told me when he started to walk to…his…house. THIS IS NOT A HOUSE, IT THE SIZE OF MY DISTRICTS FREAKING JUSTICE BULIDING! "Oh it is, just a really large one you get when you're rich." He smiled at me before he opened one of the large oak doors with a stain glass window. I almost passed out, thanks god Marvel caught me or I would be on the floor.

"Marvel," I heard someone say as I heard clicking on the cream color marble floor. And I saw a woman that was about my height, with blonde curly hair that was long with the same bright green eyes that Marvel had. I then noticed that she was pregnant. "I see you've brought home a lady. I'm Venus Hinder please to meet you." She said with a smile on her face, I could tell she was born and raised in District 1.

"I'm Kat-" I tried to tell her but was cut off.

"Katniss S. Everdeen, A beautiful young woman from District 12 that will soon be marring my son. I read all of the letters unlike my son Marvel." She smiled at me before she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Oh and by the way Marvel, the twins will be boys so you're going to have two little baby brothers." She told Marvel when she let me go. I am the exact opposite from her; she wore a blush colored dress that was loose on her. I was wearing a blue dress that I just noticed had wrinkles in the skirt. "Now, I'll have my son take you to your room you will be sharing with him. Why had dignity when you will be marring him in the next two weeks? We'll start planning tomorrow, one of my friends that lives in the Capitol will be making your dress, hair and make-up Katniss." She smiled at me before Marvel started to walk up the stairs. I held onto his hand and observed my surroundings, I don't want to seem dependent because I can't find my way to my room, or the stairs.

"Sorry about that." Marvel said to me when he stopped walking. "I guess my mom read the Letter that talked about how you were like and I guess started to like you. My mom shows it when she likes someone in her own special way." He told me as he opened the white door. I swear I'm about to pass out way too much for my own good. But look, how would you react when you see a room that you could live in with a family of three! "You must be really having your mind blown babe." He smirked at me as he put my suitcase down. I hate to admit it but yeah I am, not even the mayor has a house like this. "I would have you take a nap but it's five and my dad's going to be here in an hour so…" he trailed off as he looked down to me.

"Can I put my stuff away first?" I asked him as I picked up my suitcase.

"Yeah, here's the closet…seems like my mom really likes the idea of having a daughter now." He said as he opened another door. I could see different colors of dresses, skirts, pants, and shirts; I raised my eyebrow towards him. "I didn't know…really." He said as he brought his hands up.

"Maybe I should get ready, my dress has wrinkles on it and I need to air it out." I told him as I picked out a green shirt with a black loose skirt. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked him as I walked towards the door.

"Let me show you, it's not out of this room." He told me as he held onto my arm. I walked to the other side on the room and opened another door. The bathroom was huge! It had a large counter, with a large shower, and with bathtub that could fit two…people. I blushed at the thought; I am not okay with nudity. I have seen it when my mom would take in patience. I would either go into my room or out of the house. When it's bad, I just went hunting with Gale…but the thought of seeing a guy naked, but with me in a bathtub. No, get that thought out of your mind Katniss. WE will cross that bridge when we come to it, now I have to get dressed.


	3. This girl humors me

Hello my little readers I have missed you so. I thought I should put a Marvel's P.O.V where you guys get to know his thought after he meets Katniss. Also where I got His mother's name was from the Roman goddess of love. But also I have a request for you guys…if you are fans of my Story Red Roses I'm having a hard time with a horrible writer's block with it so if you could sweethearts and see if you could give me ideas. I love you my little readers and Reviews makes it keep growing along with Story and Author favs and Alerts. And remember that I am just a plain fan of The Hunger Games.

* * *

As I walked towards Katniss she turned around, she must have really amazing hearing…unlike me, my mom tells me I wouldn't hear someone running up to me with a knife screaming. I am that deaf to where I wouldn't hear it…Harley will tell that he was able to tackle me down from behind. I am taller than his 5' 10" height with my 6'3"; I beat him at almost everything driving skills, girls, looks, charm, and humor. Harley has as much humor and charm as a dead fish; But enough of me being arrogant and to Katniss Everdeen.

"Katniss!" I yelled as I walked closer to her. I looked at her up and down; she had a pretty nice body with a pretty face. I grinned at her when I stopped walking. "This is for you." I told as I gave her the rose my mother forced me to bring her…she looked down at it, before I grabbed onto her suitcase from her hands.

"Thanks." She said to me before she started to smell it, the red looked good with her pale olive skin tone…she wore no make-up so all I saw was her natural beauty. I was attracted towards her, but I wasn't in love. She has rare looks unlike most of the girls in District 1 who are greened eyes and blonde hair in different shades

Her eyes were a wonderful blue-gray color with long brown curly hair. Her blue dress was a light sky blue that looked good on her, showed her long legs. I grabbed on her free hand with mine and started to walk towards my baby…a red Mustang with nice black leather seats and a 10,000 horse power engine.

"Your picture does you no justice." I told her as we walked closer to my car…I like her hair down then in a braid. "You look prettier with you hair down." I told her as I kept smiling at her. I opened her side of my car's door and waited for her to sit down. I then noticed a pin on her dress…it was Pure yellow gold. No one in the Capitol has anything pure solid gold. I know what I'm talking about; I had to memorize all of the birthstones and how to tell their differences from fake and real when I was just 7.

"Pure yellow Gold." I said to her as I formed a smirk on my face, not even Glimmer had anything pure solid gold. She looked at me like I grew a second head…hell, maybe I did!

"What?" she asked me as she kept staring at me like I was from the plant Curtonanite, whose people had violet skin, five eyes, and three heads? I just shook my head and then placed a finger on her pin, not caring if I was touching her chest…I'm going to be doing it soon in two weeks anyways…might as well start now!

"Your Pin… its solid gold, not plated. It's rare to find anything like it, only a few people own things like it and they're in the capitol." I told her as I raised one of my eyebrows at her. "Where'd you get it?" I asked her as I continued to stare at her.

"My sister gave it to me before I left." She told me as she grabbed onto my hand and placed it on my dash board. She's shy. I then noticed it was a Mocking Jay bird…I rarely saw them in the city…but when my father would go to District 11 for business I would see them all the time.

"A mocking Jay?" I asked her as I looked from her pin to her face. "You know where they came from? Mocking birds are they're ancestors; they were around before the Jabber Jay. Mocking birds were around even before Panem/" I told her as I took my hand off my dash and then looked back up to her, kneeling in front of her still. I asked her, I knew she already did, everyone is taught about our history. She just nodded her head so I decided to push it a little bit. "But you already know that…do you." I looked at her, causing her to just nod her head. She doesn't seem so talkative…which will kinda be a problem, I just don't want a no sir and yes sir wife. "Do you only speak when someone asked you a question?" I asked her, she then just rolled her eyes and then answered me.

"No, I just don't know you that well…All I know are your name, age, when we're going to get married, and what you do for a living." And she was right, 100% right. Who knew that a girl that's straight forward is going to be my wife, I love it! I rarely see them here!

"You're right, we are just strangers but isn't everyone marrying a stranger…well some of them. But we should get to know each other that's all I'm trying to do….get to know my future Wifey." I smirked at her, and then she made a face.

"Wifey?" she asked me, HA knew she'd hate it by the way she raised her eyebrow at me. "How about I set some rules on the…pet names…don't call me wifey, princess, and anything stupid. You can call me, if you really have to Sweetheart, honey, or babe, but I would prefer if you called me Katniss." She told me as she patted my cheek. "Marvel."

"Sounds fine to me babe." I told her as I smiled at her, might tease her one last time about the stupid pet name. "It's sad trough…how I can't call you Kitty Kat." I smirked at her and then kissed her on the cheek; she's just so fun to mess with!

"Who comes up with names like that?" she asked herself, causing me to smirk even more. She's just so cute in a kitty cat way.

"I do just to mess with people." I told her as I closed her door, went into my side, got in and start it with a roar, and drove off.

"Why?" she asked me as I drove…maybe I should have told her I don't talk and drive…Nah. She asked me again, yup, I should tell her. Just not now…don't wanna wreck my car. "You know you could stop ignoring me." She said to me before I pulled up into my drive way…I wonder how she'll react when she see my house? I stopped my car took a deep breath before I looked towards her.

"I'm not, I just don't talk when I drive." I told her before I got out my car, opened her door and helped her out. I used to hate it when my mom would force me to help her do stuff like this, now it's just a force of habit now.

"Why do you do that?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow…has no one ever treated her like a lady in her life?

"What help you up? I just do, I did that with my girlfriends." I told her, and I did. Some liked it when I did, some just didn't care, and some, like Glimmer hated it when I did it. "C'mon, you have to meet my family, my dad's at the mines so you'll be meeting my mom." I told her as we started to walk to my front, I had to refrain myself from laughing my ass off.

"THAT IS NOT A HOUSE…IT'S THE SIZE OF MY DISTRCITS FREAKING JUSTICE BUILDING!" She partially yelled, she probably thought that out loud, but she's from District 12…they really don't have anything nice.

"Oh it is, you just get one like this when you're rich." I smirked at her before I opened my door and let her walk in, I caught her from falling straight on her back…I hope this doesn't last long, my mother will have a holy shit fit if she does stop by the end of this month.

"Marvel," my mother said as she started to walk into the living room from her garden of almost all the flowers we have in the whole nation of Panem. My mother got out of her robe and into her favorite dress. She had a smile on her face that made her glow. "And I see you brought a lady Home with you. I'm Venus Hinder, please to meet you." My mom never told any of my girlfriends her full just I'm Mrs. Hinder and that's it.

"I'm Kat-" Katniss tried to say but my mother cut her off.

"Katniss S. Everdeen, a beautiful young woman from District 12 that will soon be marrying my son. I have read the letters unlike my son Marvel." She continued smiling to her before my mom hugged her, my mom actually likes her. "Oh and by the way Marvel, the twins are going to be boys, so you'll get to have two baby brothers." She told me before she let go of Katniss. "Now, Marvel, be a dear and take your future in your room, after all why be modest when you two will be married in two weeks? Also Katniss, I have a friend from the Capitol coming to help plan for the wedding, we'll be starting tomorrow." My mother told me, God I hope to hell Cinna doesn't bring a stylist for me!

I then grabbed onto her hand and started to walk up the stairs. "Sorry about that," I said to her as she looked around, probably making sure she doesn't get lost. "My mom must have read the letters about you before I did and started to like you…she has her own way of showing it." I said to her before I opened my door; I had to fight back laughing my ass off again. Damn this girl humors me! "You must be really having your mind blown babe. She just simply nodded her head. I then placed her suit case down next to her. "I'll have you take a nap, but it's five and my dad's coming home in an hour so…" I trailed off but she answered me before I could continue.

"It's okay; I need to put my stuff away anyways." She said as she picked her suitcase up and set in on my bed. I just nodded my head ad started to walk to the closet she stood in front of.

"Yeah here's the closet…my mom must really like the idea of having a daughter." I said as I looked at clothes in different colors. She looked at her like I knew about it. I brought my hands up in defense…I didn't know my mom would like her this much! "I didn't know about this…honestly." I grinned at her as I told her that.

"Maybe I should get ready…my dress has wrinkles in the skirt anyways." She said before she picked out a forest green shirt and a black skirt. I think her dress doesn't look bad, it makes her body looks good. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked me as she looked at me as she walked to my door.

"It's not outside of my room, here let me show you." I told her as I took her hand again and walked to the other side of my room and opened my door. Her eyes widen at the size, and then her face turned slightly pink before she walked into my bathroom and closed the door. I just shook my head with a smirk before I lay down on my bed and started to flip through channels. "Commercial, Can't understand you, don't care if you win, WHAT THE HELL, another commercial, don't give a damn about what's happening in District 2," I said I continued this as I flipped. "Wow Capitol T.V stinks." I said before I landed on a movie with some guy was standing across another, both holding guns.

"_Well are feeling lucky punk…well do you, going on make my day!"_

"What are you watching?" I heard Katniss say as she opened the door. I turned my head to her. The green shirt she wore was a V-neck that showed a little bit of really nice cleavage, the black skirt falls pass her knees loosely.

"I don't know myself." I told her with a smile on my face as I put my hands behind my head. "In your picture a saw a girl with blonde hair and you were smiling…is she your sister?" I asked her as she sat down next to me but stayed a good distance.

"Yeah, she's my sister… She takes after my mother more than I do." She said to me as she looked down at me.

"I did read a little bit about you…your father died from a mine exploration?" I asked her as I sat up.

"Yeah…I was only 10 when he died." She said to me as she seemed to be fighting back tears.

"Curious…how did you score an 11 with children?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised. I wanted to know, I got a 9 and my little cousins love me! All of my family are in District one, and I only have uncles. My mom was the only girl in her side of the family. I'm an only child until June 24 when my bothers are born.

"I guess because I had practice with Prim…My mother went into her own little world after my dad died, she out of it now but for 5 years I took care of Prim. I guess that's why I got an 11." She said to me as she tried to not cry.

"What wrong?" I asked her as I got closer to her. I moved a little bit away from me…causing me to roll my eyes. "I'm not going to get fresh with you…not when you're upset. My mom would slap me until I saw stars if I did that to you." I told her, I'm not joking…my mom will do that and scream that she raised me better not to take advantage of a lady when she's upset.

"Nothing, just thinking." She said before she looked down at me and raised her eyebrow…she does that a lot. "Why are you doing this?" she asked me as she looked at me with her grey eyes with blue flacks in them…and I thought they were pure silver. I shrugged my shoulders before I answered her.

"Because I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you…" I trailed off before I looked into her grey eyes and then grinned at her "Have you seen couples where they still act like strangers…that seem so freaking boring!" I exclaimed causing her to chuckle with a slightly smile…I made her somewhat smile that's right hate on me I'm funny…I just help it.

"Mr. Hinder…Miss Everdeen, time to have dinner." I heard Nero say in his Gliain accent…for troughs of you who don't know who Rome is…he's our butler that lived in Glia but snuck in Panem, Snow found him and my Father hired him when he said he doesn't care that he's made a citizen just don't make him go back and my parents hired him…I was five when that happened.

"Coming." I said as I got up…he'd be waiting out of the door to meet Katniss and to know what to call her…He calls my mom by her name and with my dad. He only Calls us my Mr. and Mrs. When he's around someone he doesn't know yet. "Come on babe…time to meet my father Xavier L.R Hinder JR." I smiled to her as I got up and walked to the door with Katniss walking next to me she put on a pair of shoes that were black…must of grabbed them on her way out.

"Miss Everdeen-"She cut Rome off before he continued.

"You can just call me Katniss." She told him as she looked into his hazel brown eyes.

"I'll call you Katniss if you call me Nero." He smiled at her before he walked ahead of us. I just shook my head before I started to walk holding Katniss' hand…I just do it.

"He doesn't seem to be from any District…his accent." **(A/N: Nero has the accent of a Cuban.) **She asked me.

"Because he's not from Panem," I simply told her as I continued on to walk…let's hope my dad likes her as much as my mom does…my dad's nice just in his own way. "He came here for whatever reason and here he is today. I was five when he started working here." I told her as we started to walk down the stairs. "It's okay you were just wondering. Now my mom told me that we'll be eating outside near her Violet garden." I told her as I walked through my living room to the frosted glass pouch doors. I opened them and held it for Katniss. "Ladies first." I smiled at her before she walked out of the house into my backyard. I helped her walk pass the pool and into the flower garden.

I walked towards the Violet's section which is between the Iris and Orchid section. My father was talking to my mom with a smile on his face as she told him about what gender they are. "That's wonderful Venus." He told her before he noticed me and Katniss. He still had a smile on his face. "Ah, Marvel I didn't know you picked a beautiful Katniss flower on the way here." He said to me with a smile on his face. "Hello Katniss Everdeen…I'm Xavier." He said as he stood up and walked to her.

"Nice to meet you." She said before we started to sit down.

**Katniss**

And now I know where Marvel gets his height, body structure, and most of his looks from. I couldn't believe what I saw when I walked into this garden some I recognized roses all types and color, Sunflowers, and lilies didn't colors. Some I didn't a flower that looked like a bird with orange feathers on its head and the flower next to them the white ones. Marvel pulled out a chair for me to sit in and of course I did.

I swear…I was never this likable in District 12. I remember how Peeta's mom reacted when I just talked to him because he started to me. But with Marvels' parents his mom hugs me and buys me new clothes and his father calls me beautiful. I'm still going to miss Prim…I wonder if she'll write back to me.

"So Katniss…how was your trip here?" Xavier asked me as he held onto his wife's hand, moving his thumb across her knuckles.

"Strange…met an friend from District 12, had to deal with an over excited women dress like a pink weird foreign bird from the Capitol and is getting used to being is a house the size of my District's Justice building," I told him bluntly why lie…it's nothing bad. "Marvel had to keep me from falling when I saw your living room." I continued as Marvel sat next to me and had to try not to laugh.

"I understand Katniss…I would act the same way to if I went to a different District." Venus told me with a smile on her face. "I nearly fainted when the doctor told me I was having twins." She smiled at me as she placed her hand onto her stomach.

"When are they due?" I asked her…I was curious nothing wrong with that will I see my brother-in-laws before I marry their brother or after? She looked like she wants to hurry up and give birth…she looks ready, how I know this come on my mother's a healer.

"The 14th of June…a month after you marry my son." She smiled to me. "I have a question for you Katniss. Do you have a little sister?" she asked me still smiling. I just nodded my head. "She looks like a sweet little girl…I cannot wait to meet her, strange trough how she's blonde and has blue eyes while you have brown hair and gray eyes." She said in a question. I get this a lot from people who don't know me.

"Yeah I get that a lot. Prim takes after my mother while I take after my father. My mother's from District 2 and Prim must have got the lucky traits." I said to her.

"But you're lovely to Katniss dear. Your eyes are haunting." Venues smiled to me. I like having my looks…they remind of my father…they bring back different types of Memories for some good some bad. I knew I'll miss district 12, but I'm lucky that I seem to get a family from District 1 that seems to like me even though I come from District 12. I wonder how's Gale doing with his Future wife?


End file.
